


Bent and tied

by Nary



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraint, Tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me guess. That tie killed your father, and now you're finally getting your slow, painful revenge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bent and tied

"Let me guess. That tie killed your father, and now you're finally getting your slow, painful revenge."

"Very funny. I leaned over to unplug the shredder, and it got caught."

"So you're stuck that way?"

"Apparently. Hand me the scissors."

House leaned back against the wall, looking Wilson in the eye. "Ties are hazardous to your health, you know. Studies show they carry a surprising number of bacteria. Not to mention the compromising situations that crop up occasionally. Like this. There's a reason I don't wear them."

"Because you like being mistaken for a transient?"

"Oh come on, that hasn't happened in ages. They warn all the new security guards about me now."

"I'm sure you're very proud. Are you going to help me or not?"

"I might."

"You'd just leave me here?"

"Not indefinitely." He circled around behind his friend, eyeing the smooth curve of Wilson's ass, bent over at the waist. Trapped. "Temporarily, though… that's a whole other matter."

"House, what are you doing?" Wilson asked, in an apprehensive tone that suggested he knew all too well.

"Undoing your belt. Stop squirming," snapped House, thwacking Wilson less than gently in the calf with his cane. "You know, you could help a little," he complained, fumbling with the button of his fly. "It's not like your hands are caught in the damn thing."

"I know," said Wilson, "but why should I help you when you won't help me?"

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you. And I am helping." House worked his hand past the boxers and found what he was looking for. Wilson's cock swelled eagerly at his touch, and he smirked. "See? You're practically begging for it."

"House, I swear to mmnnhh…" Wilson trailed off as House's hand slid down his length with exquisite slowness. He was fully erect with another couple of strokes, and he could feel House's hard-on prodding his leg when they pressed against each other. "At least help me take my pants off," he begged.

"Do it right if you're going to do it at all, that's what I always say," said House, obliging his friend by helping him out of his trousers.

"You always say that?" Wilson kicked his underwear aside. His ass looked even better naked.

"Well, it sounds like something I might've said." House stood behind him and reached around, gripping the base of his cock firmly. "Tell me what you want," he said as he started to jerk him off, and for once it was a plea, not an order.

"I want you," Wilson gasped. His hands gripped the edge of the desk, white-knuckled.

"And?" He stroked a little faster, giving him some encouragement.

"Ohh, fuck, I want you in me." He spread his legs wider, offering himself up to House, who didn't hesitate to take him up on the suggestion. The cane clattered to the floor and one spit-slick finger opened him, a little more roughly than usual. After the sharp intake of breath and involuntary squeeze, he forced himself to relax and let House in deeper. A second finger joined the first not long after, spreading apart in a way that made him groan. They always had to be quick at work, though the prospect of being caught gave an extra thrill to the proceedings.

"Not enough hands," muttered House, trying to get his own rigid cock free. He pulled his fingers out of Wilson's ass, and he felt that familiar sensation of emptiness and loss, but only for a moment, because then House was opening him wider, much wider, and he had to brace himself hard against the desk and bite his lip to take it all without screaming. Being restrained only made it hotter, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long. From House's ragged breathing, and the way he was shaking and quivering with each thrust, he was getting close too.

It was Wilson's orgasm, the hot jizz spilling over his fingers, the tight-gripping spasms, that made House come, gasping and clinging to his partner to keep himself upright. He eased himself out with a sigh and slumped into the nearest chair. "Not very nice of you," he said when he'd regained his breath. "Making a cripple stand while he comes."

"Me?" said Wilson incredulously, still trapped by the machine's teeth. "You're the one who left me like this."

"Oh yeah," House said. He zipped his pants, opened the desk drawer, and handed Wilson a pair of scissors. "Too bad about the tie."


End file.
